Lulu & Euphie
by val'tanelle
Summary: Half-siblings, childhood friends, first love, against each other, and supposedly, together. They called him ‘deceitful, harsh, shrewd’ and they called her ‘naive, optimistic, kind’. How little these words mean compared to situations when reasoning voices.


**Lulu & Euphie  
By Himig**

**Summary:**  
Half-siblings, childhood friends, first love, against each other, and supposedly, together. They called him 'deceitful, harsh, shrewd' and they called her 'naive, optimistic, kind'. How little these words mean compared to situations when reasoning voices out.

**Author's Note:**  
Just watched episode 6 of Code Geass R2. Fascinating. Regarding the preview for the next episode, doesn't anyone have an idea why Zero would have a new set of clothes and why it was hinted Lulu might not be behind the mask? I feel like it would mean Zero would have a new purpose, or someone else like Rolo would fill in since Nunally became...am I spoling you? O.o; sorry.

Back to the fanfic. This is a comparison between Lulu and Euphie, both great leaders. While there are words that can describe them, the meaning of their identity and character can only be learned when in play.

Oh ya, one-shot

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Code Geass

**Warning:**  
Spoilers. Code Geass. No R2 spoilers for the sake of those who haven't watched it.

* * *

**Lulu & Euphie**

* * *

1. Power

_Lelouch - _

With the Britannian soldiers pointing their guns at him, the word 'fire' was going to be the very last word he would hear. He would not even hear his sister's voice nor would he get the chance to live long enough to accompany her in the world filled with peace. No, instead she was going to open her eyes to find him gone and missing in a world of disarray. They've already taken his best friend who tried to protect him, and even taking the mysterious woman leaning of his arms. She was dead. Shot on the head, blocking the bullet that saved him before.

He was always protected. He saw his mother die in front of him and his sister was the one who suffered. She was crippled and blind, mentally and physically scarred. He did nothing to protect her, did nothing to protect others—the world was still the same.

"Am I going to die just like this?"

It frustrated him at how weak he actually was. He was simply going to waste the death of two people and follow them.

And then, the woman who he thought dead asked if he wanted power that much. She can give him power.

Lelouch agreed.

_Euphemia –_

She hated her position in life: a princess fated to rule in the future, most especially to be a ruler of a ruthless empire. She was stubborn and naive at first, completely clueless of how politics and war goes.

Her sister did everything and she admired her. Soon, she learned to accept that it was who she really was and there was no point trying to refuse it.

Since she had the power, she'd like to someday relinquish it. Power will no longer be needed once there was peace. So then she worked hard and the Special Administration of Japan was going to be formed.

"You're too naive. It's not going to work out!" he said to her.

She believed it will work out well, as long as they worked together. He would have laughed at how naive she really was. He was after all the one who started a rebellion against the greatest empire—Zero. However, she knew him and she has not given up, and he knew how serious she was.

She planned on giving up her title as a princess for this. Her power was not in her position, but in her heart. She didn't need the power of something else.

Lelouch was about to do the same thing.

2. School

_Lelouch –_

He hated the mundane activity of a teenager. His circle of friends, he did not hate, but to be forced to education when there is a world that can serve as his teacher instead, he hated. It was boring and a waste of time. His young years are going down the sink for this. He was smart, yes, physically, no, but did it matter?

Lelouch did not believe school have a very big purpose. At least, not for everyone, including him. He did not need education because he knew he could do so much more than this.

Often, he skipped classes. He wasn't interested in gambling. He just didn't want to be forced into education and learned nothing from it.

_Euphemia –_

Euphemia have tried escaping and losing her bodyguards a lot of times before. She was troublesome and stubborn sometimes. She hated being in her room when she could walk languidly for no particular reason. She wanted to walk aimlessly among the crowds of people in the city. She didn't want to have a purpose in everything she had to do.

One time when she was in Area 11, she tied together the bed sheets to climb down the window. It wasn't as easy as walking down a ladder, not especially when she hadn't climbed down a ladder before. Fortunately, someone, a male Japanese caught her. It was good she didn't crash on him.

She explored the city with him and when he told her that he was part of the military, she asked about school. He said he doesn't go to one because of his military duty. She said she used to go to one, but now she has to leave because of her own duty.

"People of your age should be going to school, right?" She pointed out. She knew she was as old as him but she said that as if she wasn't. "Promise me you will go to school like normal teenagers someday."

Euphemia wished she was a normal teenager but she knew she wasn't.

3. People

_Lelouch –_

Suzaku: with his great physical latent and his great mind, they could achieve anything, but he had to be noble to his belief and worked against the odds. He was a fool.

C.C.: she was a partner, but he never thought her as a friend. She always had secrets, but his secrets were safe with her. He never really understood her, not that he even tried.

Cornelia: she was a great block on his path. She caused him trouble in the past so he sworn to eradicate him. She has the power, the strength, and the political mind. She was indeed a challenge. He also knew that she loved his little sister too much and she would do anything for her.

_Euphemia –_

Suzaku: they shared the same belief of changing things from the inside. He was gentle and a pacifist, but he is forced to confront the provoking twists of reality and war. He was alone in his path because gentleness seemed to have become a sin in the world, so they have thought he was wrong and mad.

C.C.: she never met her, but she's glad that she always accompanied Lelouch and will never do anything to hurt him, even if it was the truth. Somehow, she understood her.

Cornelia: she admired her a lot and accepted and returned the love her sister gives her. They were the opposite though, but they still loved each other. It wasn't because of the blood flowing in their veins, but because they've longed learned to understand each other and have cherished the difference they have.

4. Complexity

Lelouch have always understood how minds work, having a great one himself. Euphemia understood the hearts of the people, having a big one herself.

5. Childhood

She always wanted for things to go back as they were. He also wanted it so, but he was upset it was impossible.

6. Kindness

Lelouch said to Euphemia her kindness was her weakness. Inside Euphemia, she wished he had Lelouch's kindness, a kindness that is her strength.

7. Love

It was in the past. It doesn't resurface, but the feeling is still there.

8. Stars

The last time they looked up to see the stars, they were together and alone.

9. Trust

Euphemia believed Lelouch never changed. He pointed his gun at her thrice and fired once. At the third time, Euphemia still believed in him.

Lelouch never, or even thought, plan using his Geass on her. But he did.

10. Distance

They grew up together. They were childhood friends. Ever since Leouch's mother died, he grew up alone without her.

11. Chase

Now that they met again, she wanted to tell him about a lot of things because he was a big part of her life. For her, even after all the years that went by, he still was.

12. Dream

They wanted a place where everyone can live peacefully even if their reasons are different. If they would imagine the times of peacefulness, it would be the time when they could still play in the garden.

13. Morning

Why couldn't it rain? At least to show how the heavens weep. Why does it have to be in a bright day, as if mocking the sorrow in his heart? And in front of him? He had enough people he loved dying like that.

14. Regret

_Lelouch –_

He regretted only one thing: _her_ death

_Euphemia –_

She had no regrets, but she was sad at herself for many reasons.

15. Leader

Lelouch is the King and Euphemia is the Heroine.

16. Truth

Euphemia knew he killed his half-brother, battled her countrymen, and killed many lives. When he couldn't even dig a hole, Euphemia could almost laugh at the Lelouch she is seeing.

17. Suzaku

How would Euphemia react if he knew they were best friends?

How would Lelouch react if he knew they were more than friends?

18. Emotion

Lelouch have called Euphemia naive to believe she could change things from the inside. Euphemia have always been too kind and gentle after all, but he never realized it was his rage against a country and love for his sister that drove him this far. It was the death of many that sparked inspiration and power.

19. Death

She died thinking it was the stepping stone for change. Instead, it sparked war and changed many people. This would never happen if she agreed to shoot him instead.

20. Words

He could lie to deceive and manipulate people. He inspired many through his words. She did too, but she was honest and all of them were true. Even Lelouch was entranced with her words.

21. Feelings

Dating all the things that have happened, to the point where a tragedy occurred between him and her, he never confided anyone. For once, he wished he could, but Euphemia was already gone.

_in memory of euphie _


End file.
